1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery cell assembly, a battery pack, a method of manufacturing a battery cell assembly, and a jig assembly for manufacturing a battery cell assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, tablet computers, smart phones, etc., are widely used. A portable electronic device includes a battery pack for storing power to use the portable electronic device for a predetermined time even when the portable electronic device is disconnected from an external power source. The battery pack may include a plurality of battery cells which may be secondary cells that are rechargeable for repetitive use.
The plurality of battery cells included in the battery pack are connected in series or in parallel, and the serial or parallel connection is achieved by a lead plate which connects terminal portions of the respective battery cells.